Curse of The Damned
by L. Jaque
Summary: The Awakening: Book 1. 14 year old Yuki, a prodigy in her senior year of high school, struggles to win the affections of her best friend Zero. After graduation she finds herself leading an army of cursed breeds against a prophesied war. She must successfully complete her right of passage, learn a new culture and save worlds she never knew existed. YuukiXZero
1. Foreboding

**Cursed of the Damned**

**Book 1: The Awakening**

**L. Jaque**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

**Foreboding**

_~My dreams are but recollections of my past I can neither control them nor alter them.~_

_Sadie was seated in her red recliner chair with a grim look on her face she was silent for a long time. I was almost unsure if I should even protest at this point, she would do whatever she wanted regardless of how I felt._

_" In the beginning of time, there were three types of Mani*: The Perfeysians*, The Icodelz* and The Vedilz*. During this time there were originally two types of worlds that The Mani lived in : Zelramel*and Decinopia*."_

I opened my eyes, as the memory of Sadie telling me a legend eons ago started to drift away from my eyes. Back then I didn't believe her strange legend, just assumed it was somewhat of a drunken ploy of some sort to scare me into doing something for her. I do not dream often, never had enough imagination until now. My dreams aren't of things the subconscious is telling me, but of involuntary memories which remind me of how I wasted my life. I never wished for change just as long as I had Sadie telling me what to do for the rest of my life; I'd be a shell of a person, but I would be fine eventually. I had no extraordinary skills that would help me now just the ability of being book smart, and chores. I looked around the cold and dimly lit room it was the same as it has been for so long that I've lost track of time. The coble stone walls oozed black liquid, the vines and moss grew atop of one another like lovers as they encircled the room from the ceiling to the floors. I could only see very little the light as the only source of light was from the torches that seeped through the cracks of the door and the small barred window on the very top the door. I listened carefully to double check the time, if I heard shuffling, different voice and the door was wide open it was late afternoon. In the early mornings I'd hear even stranger things of murmurs, chains rattling, iron bars banging and evil sounds that I would rather not know who or what it belonged to. At night I'd hear the snoring of whichever solider guarded my door, and the loud dripping of water from the cells next to me. I could hear the shallow breathing, the familiar snoring pattern of Titan the eldest solider. I looked down in front of me to see a pile of unidentifiable substance that smelled editable, my mind drifted toward other thoughts. Out of habit I had an insensible urge to clean the whole room, almost did if it weren't for my restraints. I pulled at the metal links around my arms; they barely even made a sound. My mouth felt of sand paper as I tried to call for the guard that was asleep. I relentlessly continued to pull at both the chains around my hands and feet, until I smelled him creep into the room. I was as still as a statue as he walked with grace, careful not to wonder off out of my line of vision. He wore a long rob the color of blood that swept the floor as he walked with his hood pulled forward hiding his face. I held my breath, kept my head low, averting my eyes, and thinking of unimportant repetitive things.

"Tell me where your Perfeysian is" His voice was like a ray of authority, I couldn't help but quickly look up. Before I could look down, he had pulled back his hood and his crimson eyes had met my frozen eyes.

My stomach grumbled slightly breaking his hold on me long enough for me to quickly look down at the slop of food again. I tried not to think of his pale skin like snow, his eyes were velvet, his beautiful long locks of black smoke. He was the perfectly alluring beast, we were the same type of Mani, but my human side was falling under his glamour. He grabbed my hand quicker than the sound of light, to my horror he broke my index finger and again I met his eyes. He smiled at the display of pain and fear that danced on my face and twisted the broken finger. I bit my lip, muffling my whimpering; while I closed my eyes shut and hid the pain from him. He sighed with boredom as he wrapped his fingers around the neighboring uninjured finger, ready to break it at any given moment.

"I still remember the first time you said you loved me, Kaname!" I choked out as he began tearing my index finger and he quickly halted.

I could feel his eyes on me, carefully I opened my eyes to see his were dilated the way they do whenever I struck a nerve. He blinked a couple of times, shrunk away from me slowly towards the tray of food and wordlessly fed me. I dared not speak another word; I needed him to feed me, so I return to my dream land; a place where he cannot hurt me.

"I did, a long time ago, Yuki" He finally broke the silence.

I quickly held my breath and braced myself. I could smell him lighting a cigarette with one hand, held the tray in the other as the smell of burning tobacco irritated my nose. I waited for his anger to finally explode. I always found it odd that he would dress in sophisticated attire almost like a king of the 13th century and yet ruin it with modern day cancer sticks. He hissed at me with distaste, as he began invading my thoughts and nearly suffocated me with smoke that served as a distraction so he could get past my mental barriers. There was always that assumption that mind reading is like a trance feeling, it's really not. Having your mind read is like someone ripping wound wide open just when it started healing again.

"I gave you a home, wealth, safety and fought for you. You whored around with that disgusting Perfeysian slave of yours instead."

He ripped further into my mind as he spoke angrily each word seemed to be branding into my thoughts. I cried out which only caused him to become even more infuriated. He grabbed my face so hard; I thought he would crush my skull with his bare hands. He released me once I had quieted and then sliced open the side of my cheek.  
"Did you conveniently forget that significant detail, my love?" He smiled as he licked the glistening gold liquid off of his retracted talons.  
It was revolting to watch him lick my blood until the last ounce, but it was like watching a train wreck, hard to look away. I watch as his body shiver like a drug fiend, his eyes were heavy with desire as he savagely drunk from my open wound. I could only idly watch him bury his fangs into my flesh to help the blood flow more evenly onto his incisors and tongue. I feebly tried pushing him back but the chains held my arms too far back out of my reach and I grew weaker as he continued suck from the wound.

"Please, Kaname." I begged helplessly.

"Some prophecy you turned out to be for mutt race you're supposed to save." He whispered smugly as he watched me growing weaker by the minute.

My sight became a foggy haze, he pushed himself several feet away but he was already too late. I could only fight but for so long before my body went back into sleep mode. I heard Kaname try to wake me but I was too far gone to be bothered. My body had begun shutting down; it was unable to portray any draining sensory responses. The dream started like every other dream I've had, like a shattered memory but so captivatingly real that I wanted to stay in this imperfect wonderland for an eternity.

* * *

Mani*-(ma-knee) Magic wielding creatures

Perfeysian*-(per-fay-gee-in)- small Elf like Fairies

Izodelz-(Ice-oh-dill- s)- Vampires

Vedilz- (Veh- Dill-s)- Demons

Zelramel-(Zell- Rah- Mell)- heaven

Decinopia-(Deci- no- Pee-uh)- Fairy world


	2. The Beginning

_**The Curse of The Damned**_

_**Book 1: The Awakening**_

_**Chapter I: The Memoirs Of The Beginning**_

**_~ 'My dreams aren't of things the subconscious is telling me but of involuntary memories which remind me of how I wasted my life._**_ '~_

**_Yuki's P.O.V_**

**_Past_**

**_It was two years ago, the late spring of my senior year before I had ever met Kaname. I wish I had something more meaningful to say about my life back then. Something that would make you say: "she had her whole life ahead of her instead of being tortured by an evil monster"- But unfortunately I don't. I am a smart nobody that even to this day I doubt anyone has noticed my disappearance._**

Heavy metal music blared out of my worn out clock that laid on my night stand as I sprung for my bed and beat it into submissive silence. I mechanically went into my morning routine of showering, getting dressed and finally started cooking breakfast and lunch for Sadie; all before leaving for school every day. I could feel Kaname trying to wake me from my dream, a useless effort as my mind pulled me further into my dream.

I was always careful with everything I did in Sadie's house because the slightest thing would have Sadie flipping out like a psycho. Sadie was the spawn of Satan, but my legal guardian after my parents died. I walked up the old rundown pieces ply wood that Sadie put together only for her benefit .The stairs main functions were so that whenever Sadie called I was able to get into house quicker as opposed to having to walk outside, and then open the back door. The second function was so I wouldn't infect the house or Sadie with germs if I should ever get sick from going in and out of the house. I carefully stepped over a wooden plank that was cracked in the middle and the steps shifted slightly under me. I stood frozen on the steps griping the only rail on the left side and waited patiently until the wobbling stopped before I continued further. On the last step I opened a tiny wooden door, hunched my shoulders forward, crouched down slightly and walked inside the dim kitchen closet. I was surrounded by old kitchen appliances, cereal, canned goods, and cleaning supplies. I carefully walked around the items that cover nearly every part of the floor. The kitchen closet always felt extremely long to walk through every morning since it took me quiet sometime to avoid the minefield like kitchen items.

I finally stepped over my small box that had my ancient utensils that I was not allow to store in the kitchen cabinets along with Sadie's items. I could feel the sadness starting to tug on both sides of my mouth but I pushed the thoughts away. I took off my basement slippers only to change into my house slippers, god forbid I should track dirt, dust and dead spiders into in her house. I went into the kitchen and cooked Sadie's breakfast and lunch.

As I placed the final touches on her lunch I glanced up at Sadie's large square clock with de la flour insignias on both the face of the clock and on the side, it read 6:15 Am. I walked towards Sadie's room carefully and knocked on her door. I knocked four times in quick short tap motions before stepping a foot away from the door.

"If you knock on my door one more time, it will be the last thing you do." So pleasant I could hear sun shine just beaming at me through the door.

I didn't respond instead I waited a safe distance away from her door. As expected moments later a 5'7 blonde haired woman with fair skin and green eyes pummeled the door open just inches away from my face. The shiny booger green gunk on her face and purple curlers in her hair, only made her look much more fitting to her beastly-ness. I pushed back the smile that was creeping up on the sides of my mouth while awaiting her beastly-ness's orders.

"You're a pain in my ass Yuki." She bellowed like a banshee.

Sadie tightened her lavender silk robe around her waist and stomped off with her poor bunny slippers squeaking bloody murder. I shook my head, what a horrible way for cotton bunnies to die, they never saw their deaths coming. Yet again Sadie had forgotten to get her work clothes out and I being her unorthodox slave had to do it for her. I got her mechanic uniform, socks, boots and I shivered as I had to wonder into the devil's liar- **her underwear drawer**. I exhaled carefully, afraid of the drawers would morph into a spider demon of doom, as I gently opened it. To my revulsion, it was much worse than a spider demon, I can kill one of those, but I could not kill the contents within the lair of ungodliness. There was enough silk, lace, and sex to make the taste of bile build in my throat. I flicked several of her dildos, condoms, sex outfits and whips aside; savaging for underwear that was not crotch less, or eatable and then ran the fuck out there faster than a hell hound.

I placed her clothes next to the bathroom door and sanitized the hell out of my hands, to my dismay there wasn't such a thing for scarred innocence. I would invent something like that, or be a lazy person and wait for someone else to do it for me. The product would be called,

"MemorX, for memories you can do without; now in passion fruit scent."

I would definitely buy that shit ASAP. I eyeballed the salad I made for Sadie; salads are like bedding for the animals I eat. I smiled as I thought of her eating cow dung; unfortunately with my luck, monster-Ella might even enjoy it. Even though I enjoyed having unlucky daydreams about Sadie; I couldn't let Sadie be late for work. I knocked on the door and Sadie of course ignored me. I stepped a couple inches back as I counted to ten, held out her work clothes and sure enough she bolted the door open.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be late!" She snatched the clothes from me, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier" She slammed the door shut as gentle as a gorilla before I could even open my mouth to answer her.

Sadie was the type of person that just talked to me only to listen to herself talk, even if I did bother to speak, she would either ignore me or assume I was disrespecting her. I silently walked to the front door, unlocked it for her while holding her lunch bag, coffee and keys out. On schedule, trying to put her left shoe on, hopped on one leg out the door like a panicked bunny rabbit. Once I closed the door behind her I felt an instant weight off my chest and sat at the kitchen to eat some cold cereal, grabbed all my things and started walking to school.

On my way to school, I enviously watched other kids being dropped off by their parents saying their I love yous' ;but their kids too embarrassed to say it back. All the running around I do for Sadie, not once did she offer me a ride to school. Of course there was Zero, my bestie since I was toothless and wearing diapers, but he does so much for me already. I could feel my tummy start doing weird somersaults as soon as I started thinking of him. Thankful for the distraction, I focused on mindlessly greeting everyone as I walked into school. Some were lower classmen, others upper classmen like me and most of them I had no freaking idea who they were. A lot of people in school knew who I was ;but I being less people orientated than a lady bug ;preferred to stick with me, myself and I. Oh and Zero too! I felt my face get heated around my cheeks as my mind wondered off to him again. I am fourteen years old and graduating high school this summer so I guess that counts for the ridiculous popularity.

Most mornings I walked to class like a zombie, a popular zombie who mumbled awkward hellos to strangers without the cravings for brains. I noticed a group of girls surrounding a shorter girl. I found it as fascinating as paint drying, since like I hinted earlier could care less about the human species populating the earth. A blond girl who was in my class with probably the most boring name ever like Ruka or maybe even Mule Face, poured her entire expensive water on the short girl. Ruka sort of radiated pure evil; I have a weird sort of sense for these kind of things. Oh craps-key! I whirled around like I was watching an action movie now wide awake from my zombie trance. The short curvy girl who I hoped would beat the snot out of Ruka, instead just miserably shivered like a poor wet cat.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled, which sounded much more heroic in my head for some reason.

I'm not fighter I am about 105 lbs and just barely 5'0 I'd probably be trampled even if I was one. I don't know what in the world possessed me to want to defend this poor drenched stranger, but all I knew was that I felt pissed off at this Ruka girl. The brown eyed girl now that I had moved closer, I noticed wore huge brown glasses and made me even angrier.

_'Nerds have to stick together!' _I thought childishly.

Ruka of course looked bored while the other girls followed her unspoken command and point blank ignored me. I felt like a deflating balloon as they continued to harass the girl by teasing her and one of them even stole her glasses right off her face.

"I said leave her alone!" I told her slowly like she was hard at hearing.

Ruka the demon leader that she was, turned away from the strawberry blonde girl and so did her assemblage of the wicked.

I felt a little threatened by her but didn't portray it and stood my ground. Ruka smiled like I would imagine as a way of surrender but I was not fooled.

"You don't appreciate our makeover for our friend Sayori,"

She continued to smile at me like she was a psycho. All of my instincts were telling me to flee like the total punk that I was, but didn't budge.

"I don't think you understand the definition of a friend," I thought it was sharp and witty, it was just a boring and flat response instead.

"Stout Sayori, isn't ugly. She just needs a lot more help than most. I think as a friend it's our job to help her." Ruka went on to say like she was on a reality show.

Stout Sayori? What in the world of retarted-ness kind of name was that? Clearly Ruka was calling Sayori fat but was a blabbering idiot to say the least. I was growing tired of her useless talking. I felt a deep hatred that I only saved for no one other than Sadie. My eyes were slit, my nose flared, my eye brows were pushed together and my fist were clinched. Yup, Ruka just made her way onto my short but ever growing shit list. I felt this burning in my face and noticed that these girls were looking terrified. Ruka mumbled something to the group of girls and they began to leave except for one. This girl, who I assumed was the vice president of the demon linage, bowed her head and kept an eye on me while she spoke to Sayori.

"We're really sorry." She whispered and came short at running away.

When they left I felt the rage quickly leave just as it had appeared. Sayori who I had ignored until now was looking just as confused as I was. I had no idea what happened but I was glad that whatever it was had worked.

"Thanks," She looked up quickly at me, then down, and scurried away like a mouse.

I had a short inward battle whether or not I should further extend my kindness to her. The jerk side of me was advising me that I had done more than enough for her, but the unusual side of me egged me on to continue with my niceness crusade. I rolled my eyes but caught up with Sayori.

"Hey I have some extra clothes," I awkwardly herded her to my locker. I handed her my gym class uniform in a torn up super market bag. I felt sort of self conscious because although the girl was wearing drenched clothes, she carried herself very eloquently. Ratty old bag given to a cultured and graceful girl equals embarrassed me.

"You let me know if they bother you again." She gently took the bag and thanked me in a voice so low that I barely heard her.

I cleared my throat which nearly scared her to death and I assumed scared her enough to make her leave too. Unsure as to what I did or quite frankly if the girl had a mental disorder I could only blink several times in confusion. I shrugged and walked the opposite direction towards the class I was insanely late for. The teacher was concerned as well as most of my classmates; I gave them the most impersonal response that I could think of which was that I over slept. They were all relieved that I was okay and not sick. I still found it strange how people treated me like a celebrity when I was a complete secretive narcissist. I took my seat next to a sliver haired boy with eyes that seemed golden, sent needles at me while I pulled out my books.

"Nice to know you're alive." He muttered clearly annoyed that his stare had no effect on me.

"Well aren't you a bowl of rainbows and butterflies early in the mornings, Zero" I smiled at him trying to hide the fact that my hands were starting to clam up.

His eye brows shot up, his piercing looking as beautiful as it always did on his left brow, and frowned at me. I was so lost in his dark handsomeness that I realized why he seemed so crossed with me, I had been avoiding him for a couple of weeks. He always picked me up in the mornings and dropped me off every day, until I started to feel weird around him that is. I'm too young to be in love with 6'0 dark and mysterious seventeen year old of a hottie of a best friend.

"So, is everything ok Ki*?" He questioned while waving his hand in my face to catch my attention.

"Huh, Yeah Sadie has been quiet for a couple of days." The words came out like sand paper. He narrowed his eyes at me ready to say something, but the teacher interjected at the right time.

I was thankful for the distraction and started jotting done absolute bullshit; so Zero wouldn't try to talk about Sadie or even comment how much of a weirdo I've been lately. Zero does not know of the true evils of Sadie, I have hidden it very well for many years. I am very good at changing the subject, lying and anything to avoid anyone finding out. Although he knew how important my studies were and didn't speak to me the whole class, that didn't stop him from glaring at me the whole made me feel like he was trying to burn a hole in my face. It was the kind of burning when you're getting sun burned or when you know you're making an ass and a half out of yourself. I continued to play hide and seek with a very confused Zero, which was difficult since we shared almost every class except my last class together. Once school was over I sky rocketed to my locker hoping to quickly get what I needed and walk home before Zero saw me. I was surprised to see someone else there, it was the same girl from earlier and I completely forgot her name. She was wearing baggy cargo pants, a loose blue shirt, sneakers and no glasses this time. Now that I paid closer attention to her, this girl was a drop dead gorgeous, her hair and skin were completely flawless.

"Hey," I greeted and mentally added _'person that I forgot's name.'_

I awkwardly began spinning the dial to my locker wondering what she wanted. The girl was dead silent, I eyed her and waited. My eyes bulged as she literally bowed her head and held out the world's frilliest bag I've ever seen. What the F? I think for the first time ever my popularity had created a fan girl out of someone. I took the bag of bows galore; the girl flew away like a startled bird and nearly bulldozed the one person that made my heart sink. Since the girl was distracted, I took this opportunity to catch up with this meek girl.

"Zero meet, uh what's your name again?" I asked bluntly.

"Sayori" She whispered.

"Zero, Sayori. Sayori, Zero." I introduced them to one another.

Sayori must have noticed Zero's exotic looks and clearly thought he was cute. Zero was a dunderhead and didn't even notice.

"Sup," He nodded to her.

I am a total child prodigy all and all but languages were not my strong suit. I am Vietnamese but I have lived in the states forever and don't speak Vietnamese. The two started speaking in Japanese while I awkwardly followed. I think I saw on my phone that it would rain today and I think it would be a good idea to get a ride home from Zero. It was a precaution you see, you know ,so I don't catch a cold walking home from school. When we all were standing in front of his 2014 red convertible mustang he turned to look at me as though it was the first time he saw me. He held the passenger side open for Sayori, I venomously glared at her for taking my seat but she was too busy making googly eyes at Zero to notice.

"Come on squirt, get in." He lifted me up like a child and helped me get into the back seat. I felt seven different types of appalled.

I started to brood in my own jealousy in the back seat as I realized that this Sayori girl was going to be dropped off after me. I didn't like that at all, what if Zero started to really like this girl more than me? When I got out of the car I slammed the passenger side door hard, scaring the snot out of that man stealing pig. I heard Zero call out to me but I stomped into my house quickly and ignore that stupid boy. I was starting to think that I should have never helped that little harpy. I am super nice to someone then they try to steal my best friend that I just realized am completely in love with. I sighed heavily in the empty apartment. I guess it's for the best, the age difference between me and zero looks bad anyway. Sayori is definitely closer in age to him, prettier than me, funnier than me, and has that sweet eloquence about her that was effortless. I started to make dinner for Sadie taking out my teenage frustrations out on both the food and the pots.

* * *

*Ki- Pronounced (Key)


	3. Utterly Torn into Wreckage

**Cursed of the Damned**

**Book 1: The Awakening**

**L. Jaque**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

**Chapter 2: Utterly Torn into Wreckage**

**Warning:** Has a strong scene in this chapter, proceed with caution.

_My dreams are but recollections of my past I can neither control them nor alter them. I could not stop myself as I started to dream of the time Sadie tore into me like a knife. My body tensed up as my mind wandered off into the memory that I had buried in my mind for years. I tired with all strength to wake myself, to stop the impending disaster that had me trapped in its web_.

I kept the food on very low so it wouldn't get cold and began to set the table for Sadie. My '**aunt**' Sadie was what she wanted everyone to think she was to me, but she was just Sadie to me. I was of no blood relation to this evil woman. The only explanation as to my origin was that my parents abandoned me when I was an infant and dying soon after. Sadie being close friends with my parents took me in out of the kindness of her heart. I never believed her lies but I rather keep myself in ignorance not to hurt myself with the more unfortunate truth.

I was graduating soon, I had received an acceptance letter from Harvard and I would soon leave this place. I finished folding the cloth napkin, laying it next to the plate, placed all the proper utensils on both sides, poured red wine and water into the separate neighboring wine glasses. Sadie demanded her evening meals to be served at the table as a formal dinner just like a five star restaurant. I waited a couple of minutes before Sadie came home with the grace of a rhino.

I heard her drop everything on the living room floor, probably tracking in filth from her job, and came into the kitchen momentarily. She was dressed in her white men's under shirt and tight jeans she usually wore under her mechanic uniform. She ignored me, sat down in the chair I pulled out for her; she unfolded the cloth napkin and laid it in her lap. On cue I took her plate, carefully put her food on the plate so they wouldn't touch, and placed the plate in front of her.

She picked up the proper utensil for her food and took one bite with her eyes closed, just to savor the taste. Sadie began to chew slowly and I excused myself to clean up the mess in the living room. As I walked into the kitchen after the living room was cleaned, just inches from my face a wine glass imploded onto the wall. I looked at the red wine running down the kitchen floor and slowly met her eyes.

"What the hell is this?!" She screeched at me while throwing her fork on the floor.

"It's Roasted Chicken with Asiago Polenta and Truffled Mushrooms, your favorite." I answered quietly as I stared at the fork.

My cooking was perfect, the food wasn't the problem, it was her. Sadie was just a fucking lunatic, but she would never know that she would then making my life considerably my mind I stared to think of what products to use to rub off the wine on the wall and the dirty kitchen was always very calming when her wrath was irrupting out of her like a slow moved so fast that I didn't realize it until her fist connected with my face like thunder what she had already done. I wanted to hold my burning cheek and cry; instead I blinked away the tears, kept my eyes on her bare feet and stood there quietly.

She hated it when I looked her in the eyes or cried ,it made her angrier. I prepared myself for what was next; it happens every day like clockwork, no matter what I did. Sadie continued to beat my cheek with her fist; all I could do was choke back all my tears, praying she would stop. She then pulled her leather belt off her pants, I made a mistake, I tried to run from her. Sadie took the hot plate from the dinner table and flung it onto my back, slowing me down instantly. She was on me before I could pull all the burning food off my back and beat me repeatedly as I fell to my knees.

"I'm sorry, please stop Sadie." I begged. I turned on my side ,curled up on the floor, covering the side of my body with my arms.

"Shut up!" She commanded as she beat me with the belt in an over-her-head motion.

I could feel my arms burning as I tried my hardest to shield her blows. She then kicked me in the middle of my back, and in response I turned onto my opposite side.

"Turn on your back!" She demanded between her whips, I could feel my side welting with each blow

I whimpered quickly laying on my back as a way of obedience; only to have her beat my exposed stomach.

"Please, no Sadie" I had made my second mistake, I disobeyed her. Before I could have my brain cancel my movement I had turned onto the unaffiliated side of my body. The tip of her foot met my nose with such a force that I howled in pain.

"Okay, Okay." I obeyed as I turned over on my back again, laying on it only made my freshly burned flesh pulse with irritation. I had forgotten about being burned from the food from earlier.

Sadie wasted no time in stomping her foot repeatedly onto my stomach as I yelped in pain. I had made my third mistake of the night, I had started to yelp and whimper all too loudly.

"Are you crying Yuuki? I'll give you something to cry about!" She nudged me roughly with her foot, motioning me to laying on my stomach.

Carefully I laid onto my stomach and bit the inside of lip so I wouldn't cry. She beat me with quick flicks of the belt alongside my back. I continued to bite my lip even if the taste of iron began to flood my mouth.

"Please no!" I begged again while blood trickled down my chin when I spoke," I'll clean it up, please!"

Sadie had finally stopped beating me, for a couple of minutes I did not move, too much in pain and too horrified. I slowly bowed, my knees tightly tucked under my stomach, while holding my nose with both hands to somehow stop it from bleeding. I waited for her to tell me what to do, the room seemed to stop time with anticipation, and then I heard her break the silence with her loud drinking noises.

"Clean up this mess, you whore." I slowly looked up to see her drinking out the wine bottle and texting on her phone at the same time.

Careful not to hurt myself, I stood from the floor while still holding my nose. Sadie usual left me alone to clean but, I was surprised to see her still there, impatiently watching me. I fought through the screaming pain, grabbed tissue paper for my nose and began cleaning everything while she hovered over me.

"I cannot believe that I work so hard to pay the bills; I can't even get a warm meal." She complained when I was done.

She shook her head; she sighed as if bored, then went on to call for pizza in the living room. I took that opportunity to head to the bathroom and bravely took a shower. I hissed in pain as all the water hit my tender skin covered in old scars and the recent additions and some reopened wounds. I covered my mouth as I cried, so Sadie wouldn't hear me. I hated her so much for covering me in scars; she had never before hit in my face, now it was bruising from the punches she inflicted earlier.

Because of Sadie I could never wear anything but long sleeve shirts and jeans, every day I had to make sure no one saw these awful scars and bruises. When I was younger I tried running away but there is never a safe place to go where she could not find me. I had tried telling someone about her abuse, social services nearly had an investigation; but Sadie was an incredible actress and fooled them all. The one person I made it my mission to never tell was my only and best friend Zero.

I remember the time I did tell someone, it was a teacher Mrs. NicholI. I will never forget how that supposed savior looked at me. She looked shock, horrified, angry and carefully hugged me to comfort me. We both cried for a long time, while waiting for Sadie and D.F.S.A (Social services) to get to the school. I wish I could tell you that the system helped me getting away from Satanic Sadie, but if that were the case I wouldn't have still been in the same house. Mrs. NicholI had an accident a couple of months after as Sadie put it "snitched" ;never to be seen at my old school again. I wasn't sure if Sadie killed her ,but all I was sure of was the fact that Sadie had some sort of connections to make that happen. Also she probably had people watching me too, so I better not do stupid things.

Cordell was very big town with a lot of schools; I've moved all over Cordell because Sadie's big plan to have social services leave us alone. She always tried to make it look like I was a kid that was kicked out of school or got bulled a lot. I was so livid with Sadie for making me leave my only true friend Zero, but she couldn't give two flying fucks about it, she told me Zero would forget about me anyway. Zero and I called, emailed, and chatted almost every day nonstop that whole year while I was away.

She did this "house hopping" for about a year then moved back to Rosedale, a.k.a North Cordell, after social services dropped the case. Eight months ago I was enrolled in a newly built charter high school that was called Rosewood Academy which prides itself in being university owned, having the toughest curriculum in all of Cordell, and having the most funding too. I remember us moving back in town right before the school year started, it really didn't seem like I would be going to the public school instead; but luckily the Academy called us back at the last possible minute.

Sadie never gave me anything I wanted my whole life but, she let me go, just so long as she didn't have to do absolutely anything else for me. I took the entrance exam, was allowed to skip three grades and as luck would have it; I was placed in Zero's graduating class. We almost screamed like little girls the day we saw each other in class. Zero had gone to Rosewood for a whole two years longer than me, had a humongous entourage which adored me all the same as he; but I enjoyed being alone most of the time. As the school year went on I still associated with said entourage while Zero spilt most of his time with me and the entourage.

I tried for years to leave this hell hole but, I'm exhausted, I do not have it in me anymore to fight. I have come to grips with the fact that Sadie is my legal guardian, who can beat me as often as she wants, because she can. I stood in the shower for so long that I couldn't feel the pain at all anymore. I felt a little sore if I moved too fast or even if air blew on my wounds the wrong way, but at least I had calmed down. I had a feeling that things had been too quiet, as though something bad were going to happen.

I kept myself on high alert as I crept into my room. I was restless as I waited for impending horror to reveal itself, time went on and I started feeling more or so like a wounded fool laying on my bed like a paranoid sociopath. I looked through my phone; I had gotten a lot of messages from people about hanging out, a party, the homework assignments; my heart started to skip when I saw Geo's text. I was so excited about his text that I jerked up so quick that all my bruises and my nose began to hurt all at once. Too much in scorching pain I choose to read it later. I winced and ever so gently made my way to the kitchen to get some ice for my pulsing nose and at least eight pain pills for the pain.

I tried my hardest to be quieter than a passing breeze, but a groaning floor board gave me away. I froze, praying that Sadie had passed out in the living room by now. The silence was so immense, almost holding its breath, until I heard the sound of deflating leather. I shifted my weight, earning me another groan from the tattle-tale board, then the voice of the beast called to me.

"Yuuki! Come here", _'**Fuck!**' was all I think in complete defeat_.

I jerked my head up towards the ceiling wanting to find an answer up there somewhere. I sighed, as I dragged my feet towards the living room. Sadie without fail had a vodka bottle, the size of half her arm plucked in her mouth like pacifier and looked up at me. She scratched underneath her purple laced bra and pulled away from her vodka to breathe. I tried not to barf as she slowly got up wearing her matching purple thong.

"Oh my, what happened to your face," She asked like a concerned mother.

Sadie having temporary amnesia is never a good thing, being half naked while having dementia is absolutely new. I looked at my feet before I was scared even further by her near nudity so close to my personal line of vision. What was wrong with Sadie tonight? She had never hit me in my face before, or been half naked around me or showed a fuck to give about me. I nearly fell over when I felt- is this for real? Sadie had nearly suffocated me with her boobs as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do this to you." She breathed into my hair. I couldn't help but think my hair was drunk from the fumes of her breath and I needed to wash my hair soon.

"I have some ointment to make the hurt go away." She whispered as I broke away from her hug. She smiled at me, another rarity, as she motioned for me to sit on the sofa.

"It's okay, you're drunk and need to rest." I told her, flinching as she put a gentle hand on my shoulders.

She fanned the air, clearly annoyed with the idea, "I'll sleep, when I'm done taking care of you."

There it was again, that feeling of serious paranoia that I so carelessly ignored earlier. I couldn't help but feel like something was very wrong here; I just couldn't put my finger on it though. I ignored the flaring signal again in the back of my mind and allowed her to usher me to the sofa. She furthermore shocked me when she brought me some left over pizza and a tall glass of coke. As her rule, I could not sit with Sadie at the dinner table or share the same meal. I could only eat the leftovers from the night before, after, she was done with her meal and no longer in the kitchen.

Sadie also did not like to see me eat my meals, so I had to sit in the corner of the table where she couldn't look at me from the living room. Another rule was that I could not eat from her fine china or use her silver ware only the plastic tableware bowl with dividers, plastic utensils and a plastic cup that was just as old as I was.

My plastic tableware was not to be stored with her things either, it had to be stored in a small cardboard box on the floor in the kitchen closet. The only thing I was allowed to share with her was soap and her pads. Sadie gave me her old clothes sporadically but for the most part I have owned the same clothes for years and luckily attended uniformed schools. I thanked her quietly and nibbled at my food although my stomach was suggesting I devour the pasta morsel.

She gave me ice for my nose as I ate with my free hand. She rubbed ointment on my side, and my cheek. I was half way done with my drink when I realized that my coke was leaving a strange after taste in my mouth and my head was dizzy. I asked her for water and she pulled the _**'concerned Aunt card'**_ on me and made me drink the coke, while giving me some pain medication. Sadie had been talking about something, took off my shirt and began rubbing ointment on my back.

I lost track of time and could only remember that somehow Sadie was on top of me. I begged her to stop as she began to caress my chest, I tried to push her off of me but I was moving too slowly. She laughed at me holding my arms back single handedly. Her touch wondered down towards my hips and I kicked violently to no avail.  
I was awoken later on that night by the vibrating of my phone, my body ached to a point that I could barely reach out to look at the phone.

Zero had called me multiple times but I could not speak to him, definitely not after what happened. I felt the inner depth of my thighs ache, the torn flesh screaming at me. I couldn't remember the dreaded act completely until years later. I did not sleep that night, always listening out for her footsteps or breathing only calming the loud thumping in my chest. I felt broken, like everything that once was pure and untouched was now shattered tainted in filth. Days passed faster than I could keep track of, I went into the motions and routines mechanically. I didn't feel pain while she beat senseless every day she couldn't have done better job of controlling me.


End file.
